


Fairytales of a new sort

by Madelite



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: Fairytales aren't always so simple, even for the princes and princesses.





	Fairytales of a new sort

Anita.

Her mother had always told her horror stories about the despicable Anita and her murderous dogs. Seeing as she was now so fond of dogs, it seemed only fitting to take her mother's arch-enemy's name.

Beside, she loved Anita.

The woman immediately offered her house to her. Her, Cruella's child!

When she finally took her up on that offer, Anita was so kind. Turns out she had tried to fight for custody over her! And when she'd lost, she'd started spearheading a campaign for the VKs.

She was possibly the kindest woman in Auradon. She was definitely her role model.

Ben was educated about the plight of kids in the Isle of the Lost in large part due to Anita's efforts.

So yes, she had chosen her name.

She would shed her unwanted name, chosen by her mother, in favour of this name, inspired by her ideal.

She was now Anita de Vil.


End file.
